Bub Asman
|birthplace = Louisville, Kentucky, USA |awards = |roles = Supervising Sound Editor }} Henry "Bub" Asman is a Supervising Sound Editor who worked on in . He is the brother of Trek camera operator William L. Asman and sound re-recording mixer and the uncle of actor Tom Gianelli. Career Editor Prior to his career in the sound department, Asman worked as editor in the 1970s on films such as the crime comedy The Hidan of Maukbeiangjow (1973), the horror film Abby (1974, starring William Marshall), the crime drama Sheba, Baby (1975), the horror film Grizzly (1976, starring Andrew Prine), the science fiction thriller Day of the Animals (1977, with Michael Ansara), and the horror film The Manitou (1978, with Michael Ansara, Felix Silla, and Joe Gieb). On several of these feature films, Asman collaborated with his two brothers. Sound department Between 1978 and 1997, Asman worked as sound effects editor and sound editor on films including the crime drama Escape from Alcatraz (1979), the war comedy 1941 (1979), the drama The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981, with Christopher Lloyd), the fantasy adventure Conan the Barbarian (1982), the action thriller First Blood (1982), the thriller Sudden Impact (1983), the war drama Red Dawn (1984), the sequels Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), Die Hard 2 (1990, with William Sadler), and Lethal Weapon 3 (1992), the action film The Last Boy Scout (1991), the science fiction thriller Demolition Man (1993, with Bob Gunton and Bill Cobbs), the action comedy Maverick (1994), and the action thriller Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997). Asman's credits as supervising sound editor in collaboration with fellow sound editor Alan Robert Murray started in the 1990s, also including Star Trek Nemesis. They worked for director on almost every of his projects such as the drama The Bridges of Madison County (1995), the crime drama Absolute Power (1997), the crime drama Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997, with Anne Haney, Leon Rippy, and Richard Herd), the drama True Crime (1999), the action film Blood Work (2002, with Tina Lifford), the drama Changeling (2008, written by J. Michael Straczynski), the drama Gran Torino (2008), the fantasy film Hereafter (2010), the crime drama J. Edgar (2011), and the music drama Jersey Boys (2014). Projects without involvement of Clint Eastwood include the sport comedy The Replacements (2000, executive produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by John Debney, and art direction by Gary Kosko), the thriller Prisoners (2013, with Len Cariou), and the fantasy sequel 300: Rise of an Empire (2014). Awards Asman and Murray received their first Academy Award nomination in 1997 in the category Best Effects, Sound Effects Editing for their work on the action thriller Eraser, starring Vanessa Williams and James Cromwell and art direction by William Ladd Skinner. They received further Academy Award nominations in 2001 for the action drama Space Cowboys and in 2007 for the war drama Flags of Our Fathers. Also in 2007 they won an Academy Award in the category Best Achievement in Sound Editing for the war drama Letters from Iwo Jima. More recently, in 2015, they received another Academy Award nomination for their work on the action drama American Sniper. Except for Eraser, Asman and Murray worked on all their Academy Award honored projects for director . Asman and Murray also shared six Golden Reel Award nominations from the Motion Picture Sound Editors Guild between 2001 and 2007 for their work on Space Cowboys, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Million Dollar Baby, The Legend of Zorro, and Flags of Our Fathers and won two awards in the categories Best Sound Editing in Sound Effects and Foley for a Feature Film and Best Sound Editing in a Feature Film: Dialogue and Automated Dialogue Replacement for the war drama Letters from Iwo Jima in 2007. Further honors include two Satellite Award nominations in 2004 for the crime drama Mystic River and in 2006 for Flags of Our Fathers, a sole nomination from the Online Film & Television Association for Best Sound Mixing on Million Dollar Baby in 2005, and a BAFTA Film Award nomination for Best Sound on American Sniper in 2015. External link * Category:Sound department